


Alex and Lexa

by M__a__x



Category: Lost, Lost Girl, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M__a__x/pseuds/M__a__x
Summary: Characters from different shows, who have all died, come together in one hell. Both Alex and Lexa end up in the same wing of hell.Alex has to show Lexa around in hell, when Lexa finds out hell has turned Alex into a hell too she tries to help get Alex back to her old harmless self.





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my work.  
> I just want to warn you guys for spoilers of 'The 100', 'Lost' and 'Lost Girl'.  
> I also want to tell you that English is not my native language, but I did my best to make it good.  
> Please leave feedback, again thank you for reading.
> 
> You can follow me here:  
> Tumblr: http://m--a--x.tumblr.com/  
> If you got question's about the story line, (or just wanne talk, I got no life,) just message me on tumblr I'll answer.

_Hell: 4 march 2016_

“ALEXANDRA ROUSSEAU” yelled Danielle mad to her daughter Alex.

“WHAT MOM!!!” Alex yelled from upstairs.

“YOU MADE SOMEONE COMMIT SUICIDE … AGAIN”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT HE WAS A LOSER”

“IT WAS JUSTIN BIEBER FOR F*CK SAKE”

“NO ONE LIKES HIM ANYWAY”

“YOU CAN’T MAKE CELEBERTIES COMMIT SUICIDE”

“GOD, MOM. YOU’RE ANNOYING”

“COME DOWNSTAIRS, RIGHT NOW ALEX”

“OKAY GEE, DON’T FREAK OUT”

  * Alex walked down the stairs, annoyed.



“What” said Alex annoyed to her mother.

“It doesn’t mean that we are in hell that you can act this way, I don’t accept this behavior”

  * Alex rolled her eyes at her mom.



“Someone arrived today” said Danielle.

“so”

“so, young lady, as your punishment, your gonna show her around, and help her when she needs help”

“SERIOUSLY, YOU CAN’T MAKE ME DO THIS”

“actually, I can. Or did you forget that I’m your mother”

“f*ck this”

“She’s with the head of dimension’s.”

“seriously … Pete, I hate that dude”

“Go on now or you’re gonna be late”

“Fine” Alex said annoyed.

“AND BE NICE” Danielle yelled after her daughter.

  * Alex putting on a middle finger to her mother and Danielle shaking her head in disappointment.




	2. The DW

  * Alex arrived at Pete’s office. She knocked on the door.



“WHAT” Pete yelled at the sound of the knocking.

“It’s Alex, Danielle sent me here to show the new girl around” Alex said on the other side of the door.

“Okay, come in”

  * Alex walked in the office head down on her phone



“What did you do this time” asked Pete

“I made Justin Bieber commit suicide” she said proud but also annoyed

“who’s that” asked the girl that was in Pete’s office

“no … way, your mother should be proud of you” said Pete

“yet she’s punishing me” Alex said still looking down on her phone

  * Both Pete and Alex were totally ignoring the girl’s question



“What, or better, who is so important Alex” Pete asked since Alex hasn’t looked up from her phone yet.

“Tamsin’s spamming me about how proud she is” Alex said proud of her friend.

“I see why she would be proud of you, you’re lucky to have her as your friend”

“ow gee shut up, everyone knows you like her, just as everyone knows she’s way out of your league, haha” Alex said playful and childish

  * Pete rolled his eyes at Alex



“So are you gonna take this one of my hands or what, I got a life you know” Pete asked impatient

“HAHAHA SURE YOU DO PETE” Alex laughed at him “and sure, it’s not like I got a choice or anything”

  * Alex stopped texting Tamsin and put her phone in her back pocket. She looked up at Lexa for the first time, for a second there was a break, no one moved or said anything, then their eyes locked and Alex saw a strong beautiful leader sitting in front of her ... and she didn’t give a crap. Alex her head moved to the door as a signal to the girl that she should come with her.



They both walked out of the office

“sooo you killed a dude” the girl asked curious

“you know what would make this more pleasant?” asked Alex

“What?” she asked curious

“If you shut up” Alex said mad and annoyed

“Seriously dude, I’m just trying to be okay with this whole after life thing, I’m adjusting you don’t have to be a bitch about it” the girl said kind of mad

  * Alex stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to the girl



“You know I really don’t care about you or your life so just shut the f*ck up so I can be done with this stupid tour”

“asshole” the girl whispered but just loud enough so Alex could hear it

  * They walked into a big room with a lot of people doing squat/nothing.



“This is the main lounge, you can chill here and find friends, all though for you that second part is just another dream” Alex said

“Okay, seriously I’m so done with y….” the girl said mad

“GIRLLL IT HAS BEEN AGES” Tamsin said interrupting the girl while running into Alex her arms.

“dude, it has been literally 24 hours” said Alex laughing

“YEAH I KNOW … WAY TOO LONG AINT IT??” Tamsin said happy

“Yeah sure dude”

  * Tamsin released Alex from the long hug they just had.



“who this” she said in a flattery way while winking at Alex

“Don’t, I swear, that’s just, please don’t” Alex said uncomfortable

“I SHIP IT SOOO HARD” Tamsin said happy and proud of her friend

“Tamsin for f*ck sake, I asked you not too” Alex said irritated

“When’s the last time I’ve listened to you, girl”

“literally never”

“What’s your name girl” Tamsin asked the girl”

“DON’T answer I swear to god” Alex said anxious to the girl

“you’re not gonna tell me what to do” The girl said angry “My name’s Lexa, yours”

“Nice to meet you LEXA” Tamsin said playful while looking at Alex “I’m Tamsin, this one’s best friend”

  * Alex had her hand in her head while shaking no



“Alexa, no, no that’s stupid, lexalex, better but not good yet, Girl what’s your last name” Tamsin asked

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked

“She’s coming up with a ship name, I freaking told you not to answer the question” said Alex annoyed

“a … what now” Lexa asked

“You seriously don’t know what a ship name is, seriously” Alex said confused

“When you think 2 people should be together as a couple you ‘ship’ them and then you give em a ship name, mixing both names to get 1 name, and bam ship name” Tamsin explained

“ow, cool???” Lexa said confused

“sorry dude but I’m in the middle of a tour here so can you do this latter” Alex said to Tamsin

“ummm, no, I need her last name” Tamsin said

“Komtrikru” Lexa said //side note I’m fully aware that’s not Lexa’s last name, but I needed something and this seemed the best option.

“Thank ya, now, Rousseau and Komtrikru, that’s a hard one” Tamsin said while thinking heavily

“Why are you even shipping us though” Lexa asked

“Because you two are A…DORA…BLE together” Tamsin said

“Jesus f*ck Tamsin you really need a life” Alex said

“But she hates me, and I’m not that big of a fan of her either” Lexa said confused

“What… girl …. No, Alex doesn’t hate you, she’s mean too everyone in the beginning. It’s a way of pushing everyone away” Tamsin said

“Well, then it’s working” Lexa said

“Just give her a chance, even if it’s just friends, Alex is nice, somewhere, down there, very deep, … Okay I swear it’s in her” Tamsin said

“Seriously if you don’t shut up I’m gonna punch you in the face dude” Alex said irritated to Tamsin

“See, she’s mean too everyone” Tamsin said playfully.

“ROUSSIKRU, YES I’M A GENIUS” Tamsin said happy and delighted

“Really, it’s not even that good” Alex said annoyed

“That’s kinda impressive, that took you less than 1 minute to come up with, chapeau” Lexa said impressed.

“seriously” Alex said uncomfortable and confused

“What its impressive”

“Now that you have your new obsession, we are gonna move on” Alex said hoping Tamsin would shut up and let them pas but Alex knew that Tamsin wouldn’t let them.

“Yeah …. No” Tamsin said “I can help?”

“Please let her stay” Lexa said desperate, she didn’t want to spent time alone with Alex.

“Fine, but no shipping or trying stuff with us” Alex said

“Party-pooper” Tamsin said playful “So what do you know of this place already” She asked Lexa

“Not much, Pete told me everyone in here is dead and has done bad stuff like killing or kidnap etc. and that’s how they ended up in hell instead of heaven, and that this room is the main lounge that’s all I know” Lexa said

“Gee Pete got real tired” Alex said

“That’s just sad, alright girl let’s sit, its more comfortable in the couch and it makes it more fun” Tamsin said excited to finally get to explain this world to a stranger she always wanted to do that but had never gotten the chance.

  * All three of them went to a big couch in the corner of the main lounge and sat down Tamsin sat down in a corner of the couch and Lexa sat next to her on the other side of the corner, Alex sat next to Lexa.



Tamsin started explaining “So, this is hell, as you already knew, but we don’t like to call it that so we use ‘The DW’ instead, it stands for ‘The Devils World’ we know it’s not original but it’s better than hell. Everyone in here has sins, I for example stole souls from deceased people and that reserved me a place in hell, yes in this context you may use hell” Lexa laughed at this, while listing careful to the next set of explanations.

“You would expect that people don’t really talk about their sins as a human, but honestly if you don’t know a person you go up to them and say ‘hi, what did you do’ it’s a conversation starter, BUT you DO NOT tell the sins of another person to someone they don’t know, for example you don’t go up to that random stranger across the room and tell him that I stole souls, it’s not cool, not fun, and not your place to tell, understood?” Tamsin asked Lexa, Lexa nodded

“good” Tamsin continued her explanation “That long hallway you just came from is the hallway to everyone and everything important, the head of dimensions sits there, that’s Pete more on that later, the head of this wing from The DW sits there, there are more wings also more on that later, the hospital is there, it’s where new people come in, if they are dead they come in the hospital and then we make sure they don’t lose parts of their body or brain while the process of afterlife takes in, but as a devil, that’s what we call our self, but as one yourself you won’t need the hospital too often, sh*t must go very wrong before you get physically hurt. Then there are store’s and apartments and other buildings that you might need in that hallway over there” Tamsin pointed at a hallway a couple meters right from the couch. The long important hallway was left from the couch “You will get an apartment assigned later, and no you do not have to pay for the apartment although you do have to pay for shopping in the store’s but it’s not much. The only rule for keeping your apartment is that you must work 2 hours a day at least, if you don’t you can get kicked out. More about jobs later. You can pile up the 2 hours for maximum 200 hours, so if you have more than 200 hours piled up you get kicked out of your apartment, you can get it back as soon as your debt in hours is clean, is that clear or am I talking in riddles?” Tamsin asked nicely, she liked explaining ‘The DW’ to her, she was listing and paying attention Tamsin liked that.

“It’s clear as the day” Lexa said

“alright, most importantly if you ever have a question, you first go to Alex, since she is assigned to helping you out whenever, even in 1000 years from now Alex will still be the person you go to first, my kindest regards” Tamsin said laughing, Lexa laughed too, and Alex put on a small smile but tried to hide it

“oh … oh … did I see a little corner turn up” Tamsin said playful

“You know you used to be more fun when you were still sad about Bo” Alex said

“Whose Bo” Lexa asked

“No one” Tamsin said mad “You promised to not ever say her name again”

“Yeah, sorry, wasn’t my place to say that” Alex said feeling sorry for making her friend sad again

“Don’t do that again” Tamsin said still a bit mad

“So, as I was saying” Tamsin continued her explanation “If Alex is away, like out of the dimension for a bit, or something else happened to her, you come to me, or any other friends you might make, if neither of them can help you and you tried everyone then you go to the head of dimensions, only if no one else can answer or help you. if Pete can’t help you, you go to the head of this wing and if she can’t help you, she will send you to the person that will be able to help you, but that rarely happens. Also for the first let’s say 150 to 200 years try to take your ‘guardian’” Tamsin air quoted guardian “with you, your guardian is Alex, because she is assigned to you. if Alex is not around, ask someone else, going in alone if you’re under 200 is not that smart, okay?” Tamsin asked

“So basically, whenever or whatever, Alex is the answer?” Lexa asked

“Yip” Alex answered “I’m not happy about it either but neither you or I got a choice so live with it”

“Fun … pure fun” Lexa said kinda annoyed at finding out she had to deal with Alex for at least 200 years.

“I could tell you all about the head of dimensions, Pete, or about the head of this wing, but honestly that stuff is just boring, most of us don’t really know either tho, Alex and I just do because we know Pete” Tamsin said

“Pete is Tamsin’s cousin, I don’t like him, tho” Alex added

“You don’t like a lot of people do you” Lexa said

  * Alex ignored Lexa



“any questions left?” Tamsin asked Lexa

“what about jobs, you said you needed to work” Lexa asked

“ow, right, I forgot” Tamsin said

“It’s not like it’s important or anything” Alex said with a smile, teasing Tamsin

“Shut ya mouth” Tamsin said “There are different jobs you can get, to earn more money, but every devil needs to do the 2 hours I told you about before at the same job, except of course if you have a higher standard, like Pete, but we must do this work if we want to or not. Now the job itself is simple, you know the red and white angel on the shoulders in movies and shows on TV?” Tamsin asked, Lexa nodded “Well we do that in real life but then not on the shoulder. We go into their head and try to make the person choose the bad decision.” Tamsin continued “But, there is a 50-50 percent chance there will be an angel their if they are there it’s just a matter of making the best argument. If there is no angel, it will be easier but the person’s own voice will still be there and will argue with you. The better you are at convincing people, the more chance there is that ‘The AL’ will send an angel every time you are in action. ‘The AL’ stands for ‘The Angel Land’, yes, they are as creative as us” Tamsin said, and Lexa laughed at that, even Alex showed a little smile “you can be in a person’s head 2 minutes and be done, or you can be there for over 5 hours, I’ve met people that been arguing with the same person for 4 days straight, no break not even to sleep. But you can take a break and go back the next day and that way it can take months or even years. But you don’t need to stay months on the same person, you gotta try tho, but if it’s too hard of a struggle the chances of you losing become bigger with every day, so you can give up after 5 days of trying. Sometimes one of the ‘nerds’” Tamsin air quoted nerds “will take the case over, because they need the good points. But you don’t need to do that unless you want a position in a higher stand, like Pete. That is the most you need to know about the job, you can do the 2 hours whenever you want to if it’s at 2pm or 2am no one cares.” Tamsin said

“Okay cool, doesn’t seem that hard” Lexa said relieved to know she didn’t actually have to kill people or physically fight the angels “Do the people here know what you say to the people in their heads” she asked

“Yes, in the beginning, the first 6-12 months, depends on how you work, after that, you can say whatever you want they’ll never find out, there are quite a lot of devils that don’t want the people too chose the bad decision, so they act as an angel instead, you can do that if you want after they’re done evaluating you. I do it too sometimes, it’s totally fine no one finds out” Tamsin said kinda relieved to know Lexa was not a bad person and came here under the same circumstances as her.

“Okay, cool” Lexa said knowing she could still be a good person after everything that happened. “do we get paid” she added

“Yes, as I said before, you get an apartment for free as long as you do the 2 hours. But you also get money to pay for store’s or to pay for more furniture or bigger apartment’s” Tamsin said “we get exact 10 dollars an hour, so 2 hours work you got 20 dollars, but the most store’s aren’t expensive at all so don’t worry” Tamsin said

“Awesome, free apartment and 10 dollars an hour, and they call this hell because …. ??” Lexa said happy

  * Both Tamsin and Alex laughed at it



“OW, I didn’t know you could make that sound” Lexa said playful

  * Alex went back to the serious, mad face she normally had and ignored Lexa … again



“So, any other questions?” Tamsin asked Lexa

“Can I go to my apartment and settle, I need some rest” Lexa asked

“Yes, of course, and no you don’t need rest at all, haha, Alex will bring you and explain but I gotta go, I got needs to fill” Tamsin said childish “OY, BETTY, WAIT UP” Tamsin shouted at a girl walking past “byeee b*tches” she said and walking over to the girl.

“Always the same with that one” Alex smiled

  * Lexa looked at Alex with happy eyes and a smile thinking that Tamsin might have put down the angry Alex



 “Let’s go” Alex said

  * They both stood up and walked to the long hallway a couple meters right from the couch.




	3. The Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT  
> I'm putting another spoiler alert here for 'The 100', until S03.  
> Thank you again for reading this story, be sure to leave a comment about your thoughts.

  * Alex stopped right before going in the long hallway



“why are we stopping” Lexa asked

“you can’t enter this if you are new, an alarm will go of” Alex said while looking down on her phone and seeing a text from Tamsin: ‘Be nice to her, I like her, we could be good friends, please for me, pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssse’, Alex smiled a little at the text and figured she could try to be nice to Lexa for Tamsin.

“so how do I get a room if I’m not allowed in” Lexa asked

“NEW CITIZEN PLEASE” Alex shouted at the door

“What are ya doing” Lexa asked confused

“There is a device in the door if you stand in front of it and shout new citizen there will come a person to assign you your room and give you access to the hallway” Alex explained

“ow, okay?” Lexa feels like this please is only getting weirder by the second, free apartments, multiple dimensions, shouting at nothing, it’s a lot to take in

  * A dude came walking from the end of the hallway with his head down on a pad



“New citizen, name please” The men said

“FINN???” Lexa said sort of scared and a little happy that Clark’s friend wasn’t ‘really’ dead, but she didn’t know that, Lexa hopped on a way of telling Clarke that she and Finn were fine, but she couldn’t, and she had to deal with that.

“OH, MY GOD, LEXA” Finn said scared, and angry “WHAT THE F*CK”

“I’m guessing you two know each other” Alex said

“Lexa ordered the kill on me” Finn said still mad at her and the other grounders

“I’m sorry, Finn” Lexa said actually feeling sorry

“YOU KILLED HIM” Alex said now scarred of Lexa

“No, no, no I did not, Alex, I didn’t kill him, I swear” Lexa said hoping Alex wouldn’t freak out about this

“I gave myself over to the grounders, Lexa is the leader of the grounders, she ordered the hunt on me so I gave myself over to save our camp” Finn said

“You sound like you came from boy’s scouts extreme” Alex said confused

“He killed a lot of my people, and the rest of my people wanted him to suffer for this, but his friend killed him before he could suffer an even more painful dead” Lexa explained

“So, it is your fault he is dead?” Alex asked

“Yes, yes, it is” Finn said still mad at her

“well, yeah, indirectly I did kill him, but, it were hard times, and I would love if we could talk about something else” Lexa said desperate to change the subject that included Clark

“Honestly, I’m fine with that, I don’t want to think about it anymore then you do” Finn said “but I do have one question”

“What is it” Lexa asked

“How are Clarke, and the rest of my people” Finn asked curious about his ex-sorta-girlfriend and his former friends

“Clarke’s fine, she’s strong she’ll survive, and the rest is fine too, a couple more of your friends died but I don’t really know who” Lexa said

“Bellamy” Finn asked

“he’s fine” Lexa added

“what about Octavia and Monty and Jasper” Finn added

“all fine as far as I know” Lexa said

“and you’re sure Clarke’s fine, you’re not just saying it to make me feel better’ Finn asked

“She will be fine, I’m guessing she’s having a tough time right now, but it’ll go over” Lexa added

“why, what happened” Finn asked

“Okay, hold on, who’s Clarke, what’s happening, aren’t you supposed to be mad at Lexa for sorta killing you instead of … well … this” Alex asked curious

“Nothing happened Finn, I died, that’s all” Lexa asked

“I’ve been mad at her a long time, now I just need to know how my friends are, and Clarke was my girlfriend for a brief amount of time” Finn added “and, I imagine she will be having a party by now, since your death you know that’s a good thing” Finn said still kinda mad

“She was my girlfriend” Lexa said sad to think about Clarke again

“WHAT, no, no way, she wouldn’t” Finn said

“ah, ow, euhm, okay, so you’re gay, that’s a new one” Alex added, seems like she attracted gay people, first Tamsin, then Pete, and now Lexa, it’s starting to get funny

“YOU GOT ANYTHING AGAINST IT, CAUSE I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOUR JUDGMENT” Lexa said mad at Alex

“No, I don’t, I really don’t, I am a hundred percent fine with it, believe me” Alex added not wanting to say anything wrong and knowing out of experience how sensitive this subject was and not making a joke about it because of that fact.

“Ow, okay, right” Lexa said relieved

“HOLD ON, go back to the ‘I’m dating Clarke’ thing” Finn said

“She was my girlfriend, I was her girlfriend, we were gay together, like lesbians, we kissed, and had sex until I got shot” Lexa added

“Alright, Finn, right, it’s Finn” Alex asked, Finn nodded “Stay calm, this might not be the best time to talk about this, it’s all still new for Lexa, talk about this latter, just assign an apartment and give access please” Alex said trying to keep the calmness

“Fine, we'll talk about this later,... face” Finn said to Lexa holding his pad in front of her

  * Lexa stepped in front of the pad and put on a natural face



“Here’s your pass, you have access now, I assigned your room on the opposite site of Alex her room, since she’s your guardian I thought it would help” Finn said nicely, he had changed since his experience with The Grounders, The 100, The Ark and his dead, especially his dead changed him

“That’s nice of you” Lexa said

“Thank you, Finn” Alex said “Let’s go to your room”

  * Alex took Lexa’s pass from Finn and gave it too Lexa. Then they both walked to the end of the long hallway where there is a lift, they went to the 254th floor, this was Alex her floor, and now Lexa’s too. They went into the room of Lexa.




	4. The Daddy Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: This chapter contains spoilers about 'Lost', and Alex's,Danielle's and Ben's Situation.  
> If you like my story don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos!

“Oh, my god, this apartment is beautiful” Lexa said

“yeah, it’s pretty awesome” Alex said

  * The apartment was big, with large windows looking over a city, a big couch in front of a big as television in the middle of the room and a very nice kitchen from the left of it and a staircase from the right, upstairs there is a bedroom, big and without walls, so you can look into the windows on the city from the bed



“I might hang out here more often” Alex said

“Your apartment isn’t like this one?” Lexa asked

“No, my mother didn’t want big windows, or a city view, I guess she was still adjusting to a house in the first place” Alex said

“your mother died too?”

“yeah she and my boyfriend died a couple minutes before me”

“Ow, that’s awful”

“well, not really tho, I mean she’s not alone here, I’m not alone here, we can finally be a family”

“your situation sounds complicated”

“it isn’t, give me 2 minute’s tops”

“go for it, I’ll time-it if you want”

“you don’t have to” Alex said to Lexa, she was still trying to be nice to Lexa for Tamsin, but she  started to ease up a bit herself, not for Tamsin, but for herself “So, my mother and father and crew got stranded on an island, my mother was pregnant of me in that time, my father and the rest of the crew died, my mother gave birth to me and a couple days/weeks, I’m not really sure, my dad, well adoptive dad, kidnapped me from my mother, he raised me never telling me about my mother or that he was not really my dad, and then a plane crashed and a couple months later, my mother and a whole crew were there, and my dad told me that she was my mother, then stuff happened, Karl, my boyfriend back then, my mother and me where running, and they shot my mother and Karl, then they brought me to my dad, told him that if he didn’t come out of the house he was hiding in that they would shoot me and he didn’t come out of the house so they shot me, that’s pretty much all” Alex said, still mad at her adoptive dad for not coming out of that house, she thought he cared more about her, apparently she was wrong

  * Lexa just stood there with an impressed face, not really believing what Alex just said, or not wanting to at least



“do you still see your boyfriend” Lexa asked not knowing what else to say

“No, I have seen him a couple times after our death, but we broke up, because he said I changed to much” Alex said

“Ow, I’m sorry”

“please don’t, its fine, I got a lot of time to get over it”

“what about your real dad”

“My mother asked about him, but he wasn’t a bad person so he got send to ‘the AL’, my mother is still devastated about it”

“what about your adoptive dad”

“Ben, his name’s Ben, and he is still alive, I think, I am sure that if he dies, he comes here, no doubt, with the things he had done”

“What things”

“hey, you’re not ready to talk about Clark to Finn, and I’m not ready to dig this all up again”

“someday?”

“maybe, let’s just get you installed”

“I don’t really have clothes or stuff to install”

“that’s why we are going shopping, you need stuff, like food, and lamps and shit, but most importantly, CLOTHES BITCH” Alex said happy, she liked shopping it was relaxing

“I don’t have money, Alex”

“My mom does, she put me in this with you, so she better pays for some new clothes”

“you sure”

“yes, let’s go”

  * They went back out of Lexa’s apartment and then into Alex her apartment




	5. The Discovery

“MOM” Alex yelled

“Yes” Danielle said walking out of the kitchen

“This is Lexa, the girl you put me on, Lexa this is my mom Danielle” Alex said

“You don’t need to act this way Alex, be nice” Danielle said

“she has been very helpful miss” Lexa said

“Now, you really didn’t have to say that” Alex said

“I wanted to” Lexa said

“SO, you guys are hitting it of” Danielle said happy

“Tamsin likes her” Alex said trying to get her mom of her back

“Tamsin likes every girl she can sleep with” Danielle said

“Not in that way mom, she likes her as a friend, and she’s my friend, so I’m doing this for her” Alex said

“Not for me” Danielle said

“You know I can hear you, right?” Lexa said kinda sad that Alex was just pretending to be her friend for Tamsin

“well, yeah mom, for you cause it’s your fault I have to do this to begin with, and yes I know … you see me care?” Alex said

  * Lexa rolled her eyes at Alex



“Can we get money, we’re going shopping, she needs stuff and clothes” Alex said

“Yes, sure, go get my wallet, it’s in my room” Danielle said

  * Alex went out of the room to get the wallet



“She used to be nice, she was a very nice kid, until her dad made sure she ended up here, she’s still mad at him for this, I don’t know if she told you” Danielle said to Lexa

“Yeah, she told me about the kidnapping and pretending to be her real father” Lexa answered

“hell, has changed her, into a hell” Danielle said “The first time I met Tamsin, I hopped she could change her, but she didn’t, she is a good friend, but Alex doesn’t take her seriously, or listens to her, I’m hoping she might change back with you, but I’m getting that she doesn’t like you”

“She doesn’t like me, but she’s my guardian, we’ll spent time together, but I don’t think we will ever be friends” Lexa said kinda sad realizing her and Alex will never become friends

 “FOUND IT” Alex yelled

  * Alex walked back in the room



“just try, for me” Danielle whispered to Lexa

  * Lexa smiled politely at this



“you just take this, it should be enough for stuff, and clothes for both of you” Danielle gave Alex 200 dollars, which is a lot here, more than in real world

“Thank you, mom,” Alex said

“Thank you miss” Lexa said

  * They both walked out of the room and went into the lift




	6. The Malls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: This chapter has little mini spoilers about both 'Lost' and 'The 100'.  
> And if you're wondering if I'm gonna put a spoiler alert in every chapter with the slightest spoiler, then, yes, yes, I am indeed gonna do that.  
> Again thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy the story, and stay tuned, someone is gonna be hurt in a couple chapters.

“uh-hum” Alex coughed awkwardly “uhm, you euhm, you know I euhm I didn’t mean that, right” she said awkwardly to Lexa in the lift

“Didn’t mean what” Lexa asked

“really, now?” Alex said

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Lexa said

“that I’m only being nice to you because Tamsin asked me, I mean in the beginning I definitely was, but I guess you’re still ok” Alex said awkward and weird

“You’re not that bad yourself” Lexa smiled being happy about this new discovery, Alex didn’t completely hate her after all

“Don’t get ahead of yourself” Alex said

“Do you really have to ruin this moment”

“THIS is not a moment”

  * Lexa didn’t say anything but she knew that Alex was just doing this to avoid the awkwardness. After that they just went to the malls in silence



“The malls, the only place were shoving people in the walls is seen as an act of caring” Alex said happy

“You, what”

“there is a cool store on the end of this level, let’s go” Alex said still happy about the mall

“You are wayyyyyy to happy about a mall” Lexa said

“Not just any mall, THE BEST MALL EVER MADE” Alex said loudly

“hey, can I ask you something” Lexa asked nervous

“No, I will not be your friend” Alex said

“Alex, seriously” Lexa said

“what is it”

“Who is Justin Bieber” Lexa asked very serious, and Alex laughed at this “Earlier you said you killed him, is he your boyfriend or like what”

“No, Lexa, no, he’s not my boyfriend, he’s a pop singer on the earth I lived on, where the hell where you” Alex said

“Pop singer hé, I guess I was on another earth” Lexa said

“He was very famous, not everyone liked him, but the people that did were crazy, no ARE crazy” Alex explained

“Ow, no, I’ve never heard of him”

“what about Adele”

“nope”

“Selena Gomez”

“no”

“Ariana Grande”

“nope”

“maybe, The Weeknd”

“nada”

“what about Zac Efron”

“no”

“not even One Direction”

“nope”

“yes, you did not live on my earth, Jesus fuck”

“who’s Jesus”

“you serious now”

“haha, no, no, don’t worry I know the guy”

“yeah you better, so who was popular on your earth”

“No one, the earth got hit with radiation, everyone died”

“Ow, that explains a lot”

“A couple survived, and a couple got out before it happened and lived in space for a while”

“Hu”

“I survived the radiation, and Clarke was in space”

“I’m not following”

“Clarke and 99 others came to earth to check if it was livable”

“okay?”

“then a lot happened, and then we met, then other stuff happened, and we became a couple, then other stuff happened, and I got shot, and now I’m here, and Clarke is not”

“ow, right, okay, someday you are gonna explain me this, cause I’m confused”

“right why not now?”

“because we arrived at the best shop on this level”

“right, shopping”

“let’s go in shall we”

“we shall”

  * After shopping in that shop they came back out and walked to another store



“So, I know what Tamsin did to end up here, what did you do, if you want to say” Lexa said curious

“My dad, Ben, he, he, let’s just say he is not a good person, in fact, he is the leader of a couple of people that have done horrible stuff”

“so, your dad’s bad, but why are you here”

“ow, I lived with those horrible people and I am the daughter of the leader of them, so I guess they assumed I would turn out bad too”

“okay, that does not make any sense, what about your mother”

“oww she did stuff, men, a lot of stuff to survive on that island”

“both your parents bad, hu, always fun”

“yeah, sure, family gathering in hell”

“hahahah”

“STIMBLE”

“what”

“the store, there it is”

  * After going into a couple more store’s and briefly discussing their earlier years they went back to Lexa her apartment




	7. The Powers

“home sweet home” Alex said happy to see a cough and a television

“I … am soooo tired” Lexa said while jumping into the cough into a comfortable lying position

“right, your powers still need to be activated”

“my … what now”

“Your powers, every normal, standard devils have the same powers, one of them is not ever being tired”

“Not being tired … ever”

“yip”

“awesomeeeeeeeeee, what else”

“you can teleport yourself, to where ever and whenever”

“wait, whenever, does that mean”

“no, we can’t time travel this is not freaking 'Doctor Who'”

“what”

“it’s a show about time traveling, it’s … you know what just never mind”

“okay?”

“It just means that we can travel to any place in the world any time of the day”

“ow, well that’s still cool”

“yip”

“what else”

“you just gotta think about something snip your fingers, and bam you got it”

  * Alex thought of an apple, and snipped her fingers, and an apple appeared, Lexa her mouth open not believing what she just saw, but on the other hand, she is in hell right, Alex did that a couple more times, with ice cream, coffee, a swimming pool in the middle of the room, a big as playground, and a ball pool



“that … is sooooo cool”

“you only need to activate it”

“how”

“ow, no, no, no, no, you're first gonna take lessons before you get this power”

“lessons”

“yes, they are gonna teach you how to master your powers”

“when”

“I’ll ask Amber, she is one of the teachers of master powers”

“I’m guessing that’s the name of the course, very original”

“yeah, I know right. I’ll call her right now, be back in a sec”

  * Alex went out of the apartment to call Amber”




	8. The Sleep

  * Alex came back in



“Amber said you can train with her every day starting at 1AM” Alex said

“1AM!!!” Lexa said

“Yes, you’ll get your power only limited so you won’t be tired, I promise”

“fine”

“Do you need me to come with you” Alex asked

“why would I need that” Lexa asked

“I don’t know, for moral support” Alex said

“HAHHAHA MORAL SUPORT, FROM YOU, YEAH RIGHT” Lexa said while laughing

  * Alex crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Lexa



“I can help your training, but if you don’t need me I won’t come”

“It would be nice to have a friend there”

  * Alex cringed at that



“DON’T!”

“ow, yeah right, you still ‘hate’” Lexa air quoted hate “me”

“do I need to come or not”

“yes, please”

“then I’ll see you in” Alex looked at her clock and saw it was already 10pm “3hours”

“wait, where are you going”

“it’s your first day, without powers, you need to sleep”

“I’ll be fine”

“you, sleep, now” Alex said like she was talking to a half deaf kid, for fun of course

“alright, mom” Lexa said

“You go to bed okay I'll wake you up in 3”

“Okay, I will”

  * Alex looked at her with questionable eyes



“gee, I promise, do you want to see me sleep or something” Lexa said

“It’s for your own good” Alex said still not believing Lexa

“I will sleep”

“right, I’m gonna go than, till later”

“yeah later”

  * Alex walked out of the apartment and went to the 307th floor, it was Tamsin’s floor




	9. The Apartment Chilling

  * Alex knocked on the door



“OY, TAMSIN OPEN UP” Alex shouted

  * Tamsin opened the door in her PJ’s



“ALEX, HEYYYYYYYYYY” Tamsin said happy to her friend

“hey, I didn’t interrupt you and euhm … Betty?”

“no, we are finished, hehe, but what are you doing here”

“Lexa has her first master powers in 3 hours, and she needed rest, so I told her to sleep, and now I’m here” Alex explained

“You told her to get sleep?”

“yes, she said she was tired after shopping and I thought she could use the rest you know master powers is a heavy course”

“shopping, hu”

“we went shopping for clothes and stuff for in her apartment, why the many questions”

“Nothing, just, nothing” Tamsin said trying to keep it together, not spilling a shipping joke right here and now, she wanted soooo badly tho

“You are a weird lady, you know that”

“I’m aware, haha, come in”

“right, thanks man”

“hey, Alex” Betty said while sitting on Tamsin's bed in PJ’s from Tamsin

“yo, thought you said she was gone” Alex said to Tamsin

“no, I said we were done, you need to listen” Tamsin answered

“I should go then” Alex said uncomfortably

“don’t be such a baby” Tamsin said confused about Alex being so ‘nice’ suddenly

“you sure it’s fine” Alex asked

“gee, Alex, what the f*ck” Tamsin said being totally freaked now, Alex never said stuff like this, she didn’t care if Tamsin had a girl or boy over she would just waltz in

“Sorry, I’m a bit of” Alex said

“yeah, I can see that, what’s up” Tamsin asked

“don’t know dude”

“something is up, spill”

“I legit don’t know, Tamsin”

“owkay, that happens to everyone, I’ll get you a drink, just regular?”

“yeah, thanks”

  * Tamsin got Alex a beer



“here” Tamsin said

“I think I am gonna go” Betty said

“Okay, see ya later” Tamsin said

“you don’t have to go for me” Alex said

“it’s fine” Betty said kissing Tamsin goodbye

“bye” Alex said

  * Betty walked out of the room



“she is aware that she still has your PJ’s on, right” Alex said funny

“yeah, I think she does, haha” Tamsin laughed a bit too, she did thought it was pretty cute to steel her clothes “wanne watch some TV”

“Yes, please, let’s do that” Alex said

  * They both watched TV for 3 hours with a couple of beers and a pizza, laughing at the shows and having a good time



“I need to go now, Lexa has master powers in a bit” Alex said to Tamsin

“you’re going with her”

“yeah, she wanted me to come” Alex lied, knowing that if she said that she was the one to ask Lexa, Tamsin would not ever shut up about it

“ow, okay, be nice okay”

“will do my best” Alex said while walking out of Tamsin’s apartment

  * Alex went back to Lexa her apartment




	10. The Morning Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Tania Raymonde aka 'Alex' from 'Lost', she became 29, go wish her a happy birthday people!

  * Alex knocked on Lexa’s door



“OY, LEXA, IT’S TIME” she shouted

  * Lexa opened the door, looking like she was hungover, and she just looked at Alex with ‘mad’ eyes for waking her up



“Gee, you look like you’ve been dead for 4000 years, Jesus” Alex said

“I am NOT a morning person” Lexa said annoyed

“Are you gonna go like this, or are you gonna make yourself lookable” Alex laughed

“Shut, the hell up, I needed sleep according to you, and please come in then I can get dressed”

“I didn’t know you had it in you”

“What, in me”

“To be this annoyed by a person, or be this mean to anyone, I didn’t think you could hurt a fly”

“I’m gonna get dressed” Lexa said while walking to the bathroom

  * After a couple minutes she came back, freshened up, and looking cute a.f. Alex was on her phone texting Tamsin until Lexa came in



“Alright, let’s do this” Lexa said while walking into the room

  * Alex looked up at Lexa and jumped up



“Ow… yeah…right, that was quick” Alex said while being amazed what Lexa could make of herself in such a short time

“I’m sorry about before, I’m really not a morning person, don’t take it personal” Lexa said feeling sorry for her behavior

“I get it, let’s go” Alex said

They walked out of the apartment and went to Amber’s class


	11. The First Class

“Hey Amber, this is Lexa, the new girl I told you about, is it okay if I help with her training” Alex said

“Hey” Lexa said

“Hey Alex, Lexa. And did you take something, like drugs, or a hell of a lot of alcohol” Amber asked

“No, why” Alex asked confused

“You … YOU, are gonna help … HER, with a class, that, that is definitely new” Amber said confused

“Yes, ‘I’ am gonna help ‘HER’ yes, gee, my mom assigned me to her as a punishment for making a celebrity commit suicide” Alex explained

“ay, I’m sorry man, your mother can be such an angel sometimes” Amber said

“Sometimes?, haha” Alex laughed

“Let’s start the training shall we” Amber said

“Yes” Alex said

“Okay, Lexa first of all I’m going to be honest, I don’t need to know how you came here, or what your life story is, I am not interested, I am here to train you, and if I need to know anything I’ll ask, during our  training we are not friends, afterwards, maybe, someday, but during training, no chance. I am very strict so be on time, or you stay 2 hours extra doing pain work, which is basically me hurting you so you can get used to it, so I suggest you be on time, is all of this clear to you” Amber asked

“Yes, ma’am” Lexa said, now not so ready for this anymore

“Don’t call me ma’am, just miss is enough” Amber said, Lexa nodded “I do need to ask you a few precaution questions, answer honestly”

“okay” Lexa said

“Your age as a human” Amber said

“21”

“Your age as a devil”

  * Lexa looked at Alex, because she didn’t exactly know what this meant



“She came here yesterday” Alex answered

“so, 1” Amber said

“yes” Alex agreed

“Your height” Amber continued her questions to Lexa

“1.65 m” Lexa said (or 5 ft. 5 in)

“Weight”

“55 kg” (or 121 pounds)

“great, that’s it for now” Amber said

“Cool”

“Lexa, go sit in the chair, make yourself comfortable”

“Okay?” Lexa said while looking at Alex for an explanation

“Don’t worry, the chair doesn’t do anything it just so you don’t fall on the ground in the process” Alex whispered, not wanting to make Amber mad

“Process of what” Lexa asked quietly

“Your limited powers” Alex answered

“Ow, sh*t, is it gonna hurt” Lexa asked

“Oh, no, not at all” Alex lied

“You are a bad liar” Lexa whispered

“Enough chit chat, go sit it takes enough time already” Amber said to both of em

“Sorry” Lexa and Alex said simultaneously

  * Lexa sat down in the chair and Amber pointed a device at Lexa’s brain



“You will be unconscious, so I need you to strap yourself into the chair, for safety” Amber said

“Okay” Lexa answered, and strapping herself in

  * Amber started the device, and Lexa was unconscious in a second



“You know the process, it’ll take at least 4 hours, if not longer, you can go I’ll call you if it’s almost done” Amber told Alex

“Like you said, I know the process, and I know things can get messed up in her head, I’ll stay in case she’s gonna start talking or shouting”

“Okay, as you wish. That girl means something to you doesn’t she”

“No, why would you say that”

“Because you care, otherwise you would be long gone”

“I promised my mom and Tamsin that I would be nice to her that’s all I’m doing, you can go I’ll stay with her”

“Fine, if something’s wrong just shout, I’m next door working on some stuff”

“Okay”

  * Amber walked out of the room into her office, and Alex snapped her fingers and made a comfortable chair appear, and after that a television, after all it was going to take a while




	12. The Awake

  * 2 hours later Lexa started screaming in her unconsciousness, Alex jumped up from her seat



“Lexa, calm down, I’m here, it’s Alex, I’m right here, calm down, take slow breaths, I know you can hear me Lexa, just calm down” Alex said to Lexa while holding her hand, while Lexa was still screaming. Lexa may have been unconscious but she could hear everything around her, and since she was screaming, Alex had to calm her down, this was the best way to do so, just keep talking to them and making sure they know you’re there for them. “I’m here Lexa, just calmly breath, I won’t leave, I promise, I’m here until you wake up, nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise” Alex continued trying to calm the still screaming Lexa down.

“What’s wrong” Amber walked in the room

“She started screaming” Alex explained while still holding Lexa’s hand

“you calming her down?” Amber asked while looking at Alex her hand on Lexa’s

“I’m trying” Alex said, while releasing Lexa’s hand in a fast move

“You need me?” Amber asked kinda wanting to know what all of that was about

“No, I’ll be fine, thank you” Alex said

“Okay” Amber said while walking out of the room

“Okay, Lexa, I’m still here, I need you to calm down, please, Lexa, I am not leaving your side I promise you” Alex said in another attempt to calm Lexa down, and Lexa finally stopped screaming after those words “Good, Lexa, good, I’ll be right here until you wake up, okay” Alex said and afterwards she went back to the chair and watched some more TV.

  * About 4 hours later, it now being 7AM, Lexa started to wake up slowly, and Alex stood up from her chair



“Lexa?” Alex asked “You awake”

“Uh, w….whh….” Lexa stuttered

“No, don’t talk Lexa, you’re okay, you just got your powers, you’re fine” Alex answered “AMBER” she shouted

“What” amber asked while walking in the room

“She woke up” Alex said

“Great, I need you to tell me your name” Amber said while looking at Lexa her vitals, and brain, and other doctory stuff

  * Alex looked with a weird and confused face at Amber



“Not, you, idiot, her, I need her to tell me her name, and don’t tell her” Amber said

“Ow, right”

“Can you tell me you name” Amber said once again while looking at Lexa

“L….Llllexxxx….xxa” She stuttered

“Okay, Lexa, good, now, your age”

“Twwwennnn….nnttty    ….ooo…nnne” She answered

“Okay, great, Lexa you’re doing awesome” Amber said “Alex, can I talk to you for a second”

“Yeah … yeah sure” Alex answered anxious

  * They both walked to the other side of the room, to make sure Lexa wouldn’t hear them




	13. The Stutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: 'The 100', it's not much, but enough to warn y'all.

“What’s wrong” Alex asked impatiently

“Directly assuming something is wrong hu” Amber said trying to lighten the mood

“Something is wrong I know, your face also tells me a lot, now, just tell me what it is” Alex said still impatiently

“Alright, Alex, I need you to stay calm if I tell you, okay?” Amber said concerned

“Yes, okay, I’ll behave, just tell me already will ya”

“Okay, good. Like you realized Lexa is stuttering, which is not good, not good at all, it means that some part in her brain got injured, but she does seem to know everything that she knew before, but further research should say for sure, right now the only thing I can say is that she has gotten a brain injury while getting powers, it doesn’t happen a lot, but sometimes it does, I’ll need to look for what brain injury it is exactly, but I’ll know soon. In the mean while someone has to stay with her because we don’t know what she can and can’t do yet” Amber explained

“That won’t be any problem, I’ll stay with her” Alex said while looking over at Lexa and feeling …well not sure what she feels, but Alex doesn’t want this for Lexa, she want’s Lexa to be better as soon as possible.

“I’m gonna take a brain scan and ask some more question’s she’s supposed to know, you wanne stay?”

“Yes”

“And don’t forget, if you are scared or sad or have any negative feelings about all of this, don’t show her, she needs positivity, okay”

“Yeah, sure”

  * They both walked back to Lexa



“Lexa, can you tell me who the first president of the united states was” Amber said

“Iiiii… dddonnn’ttt .... kkknnoowww” Lexa answered

“She also didn’t know Zac Efron and Ariana Grande and other stars everyone’s supposed to know, I don’t think in her world they cared about celebrities ” Alex added

“Ow, right, okay, then other questions I guess” Amber said

“Lexa, do you know why you are here, one word is enough” Amber asked

“Iii …Iii…. kkkkilllll…killlllled” Lexa said

  * Alex looked at Lexa with a confused and judging face but then remembered the last thing Lexa needed was her judgment



“Okay, Lexa good, Alex is this correct” Amber said

“I don’t know Amber, she never told me why she came here, I never asked either” Alex answered

“You’re not making this any easier” Amber said

“Sorry” Alex said

“Anything you do know?” Amber asked Alex

“Yes, I do.” Alex said while thinking of the conversation with Finn “Lexa, can you tell me who you dated before you died” Alex asked

“Good question” Amber said

“Clllll…..Cllllarrr….kkkke” Lexa answered

“Good, Lexa, good, now can you remember how you died” Alex asked

“Gggg…gggot……Ssshhottt” Lexa said

“Great Lexa” Alex said

“This is all correct?” Amber asked Alex

“Yes, all of it” Alex answered “Okay, Lexa, one last question, you were the leader of a group, which one?”  Alex asked Lexa

“Ggggrrrounnnddders” Lexa said

“Great, Lexa” Alex said

“Still correct?” Amber asked

“Yes” Alex answered

“Great, then I’ll do a brain scan, this will take circa a half hour” Amber said

“Okay, I’ll stay if that’s okay” Alex asked

“Yes, of course” Amber said

  * Amber got a small device from her office and put it in front of Lexa her Brain and put it on. Alex went back to the chair and watched some TV, barely paying attention, she was a bit too worried about Lexa




	14. The stuttering 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sorry for not uploading this week, school was a lot, my apologies.  
> Second of all, I am running out of titles, deal with it.   
> Third, this is chapter 14, right now I am writing chapter 21, and it's not even near done, there is coming way more, so stay tuned.  
> Thank you again, for reading this story.

  * A half hour later, their sounded an alarm, the brain scan was done, Alex got up and went to Lexa and Amber



“What does it say?” Alex asked Amber

“I don’t know yet, Alex, you know how this works, I have to analyze it, take Lexa with you I will call you when it’s done but it can take a couple days, sorry, and don’t leave her.  She’ll wake up in a couple minutes, give or take 5” Amber answered

“Ow, right, okay, thanks” Alex said

‘come to Lexa’s apartment, it’s across mine, meet me there in 5’ Alex sent a text to Tamsin

‘something wrong?’ Tamsin’s text read

‘Just be there’ Alex replied

‘kay’ Tamsin’s text said

  * Circa 5 minutes later, Lexa woke up



“Hi, Lexa, how do you feel” Alex asked worried

“li…ke  aaaa trrrrruckkkk roooo…de over mmmmmy hhhhhead” Lexa laughed

“You do look that way” Alex joked back “Let’s get you to your apartment”

“Fffffffff…fffinalllllly” Lexa smiled

  * Alex helped Lexa up from her seat, but it seemed that she could walk just fine. They walked to Lexa’s apartment and went inside



“do you wanne eat something or do you prefer to sleep” Alex asked

“Hhhhhhungggggger” Lexa said

“Food it is” Alex said while getting some food in the kitchen

  * There was knocking on the door, probably Tamsin



“COMING” Alex yelled

  * Alex opened the door and it was indeed Tamsin



“I’m glad you’re here” Alex said

“Why, what’s wrong, what’s so urgent” Tamsin asked curious why she suddenly had to come over so early

“Fffffffoooodd” Lexa said

“FOOD’S COMING” Alex said in a funny way

“Why is she stuttering” Tamsin asked while she followed Alex into the kitchen

“The master powers didn’t went as hoped” Alex answered while making Lexa a sandwich

“What happened, Alex” Tamsin said

“She started screaming after about 2 hours, I calmed her down tho, but when she woke up she stuttered, she remembers everything and can do everything she could before or at least it looks that way” Alex said

“But, people scream more often …. THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE” Tamsin said now worried and scared for Lexa’s wellbeing

“It has happened before, you are here for like a half year, I’m here for more than 10 years, THIS has happened before, not a lot, but it does happen” Alex said while putting the sandwich on a plate and getting something to drink

“I didn’t know that” Tamsin said worried

“Yeah, we like to keep it quiet” Alex said while bringing over the sandwich “here you go, you can still eat right” She joked while giving Lexa the plate and drink

“Yyyy….es, Aaaallexx, Thhhhh…ank yyyyyou” Lexa said

“No problem, just eat, if you need me you can just … I don’t know … punch the table?” Alex said

“I…iiiii wwwillll” Lexa laughed

  * Lexa ate while Alex and Tamsin talked a bit more about Lexa’s situation, of course away from Lexa so she couldn’t hear them




	15. The shows

“You want me to stay and help” Tamsin asked Alex

“Don’t you need to work” Alex asked

“Yeah, I do, but, I might not know Lexa well, but she is my friend, if there is anything I can do to help I would be happy to do so” Tamsin said

“You go to work, you’re already behind enough, I got this, just come back if you are free, please” Alex said

“You sure”

“Yes, go, I got this”

“Thank you” Tamsin said while walking over to Lexa “I gotta go, but Alex is gonna stay here I’ll be back in a couple hours”

“oooookkkkkkkaaay, seeeee y….yyyaaa” Lexa said

  * Tamsin gave Lexa a hug and went to the door said a quick goodbye to Alex and walked out



“Alright, you tired, or do you wanne watch some TV” Alex asked

“Nnnnnn…..nnnnotttt tirrrrreeeddd” Lexa said

“Great, anything you want to watch” Alex asked

“Tttttttimmmeee tr….travvvvv…elllllingggg” Lexa said

“Ow, so you wanne watch ‘Doctor Who’ hé” Alex said

“Yyy….yyesss” Lexa answered

“Alright, from the very beginning or want to skip to the newest edition” Alex asked

“Wwwhhhhhattt”

“They made 26 seasons a couple years ago, then the show stopped for a couple years, and now they started again but you don’t have to watch the 26 seasons before watching the new series” Alex explained

“Tttwwwenttty-ssssixxxx?” Lexa said

“Yeah, I know a lot right, I haven’t even watched them yet” Alex said

“Wwwwwee….goooootttt……ttttttimmmmmme” Lexa said

“So, from the beginning, really?, you sure” Alex said

“Nnnooo, IIII ammm nooottt crrrrrazzzzy” Lexa laughed “Otttthhhheeerrr shhhowww”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought, what about, ‘Fear The Walking Dead’, one of my friends said you should watch it before ‘The Walking Dead’, it’s with zombie’s, supposedly it’s good” Alex said

“Sssssssurrrrreeee” Lexa said

“Cool”

  * Alex started ‘Fear The Walking Dead’. A couple minutes later Lexa pointed at the screen



“Sshhhheeee Llllllloookkkkkkssss ll…..lllllikkkkkee mm….mmmmeee” Lexa said

“hu, she kinda does, but I am pretty sure you didn’t just play in a zombie show” Alex laughed

“Yyyyeaaaahhhhh, wwwoullllddddd bbbeee crrrrr….craaazzzzyyyy” Lexa laughed

  * They kept watching ‘Fear The Walking Dead’ for a long time, more than a half day went by, they ate in front of the TV, and they only paused to go to the toilet. Until there was a knock on the door



“TAMSIN, THAT YOU” Alex shouted

“No, it’s Amber”

  * Alex looked at Lexa with a scared face and stood up to open the door




	16. The Confrontation

“hey Amber” Alex said

“Alex, Lexa” Amber replied while walking in

“Hhheeeyyy” Lexa said

“You got news?” Alex asked

“yes, I analyzed the brain scan” Amber said

“AND…” Alex said impatient

“AND, it turns out that it’s just temporary, it’ll wear of in a couple hours or days max a week” Amber said

“OW, god. Anything else we should know?” Alex said relieved

“No, the rest of her brain is completely fine” Amber said

“Great” Alex sighed in relief

“As soon as the stuttering is gone, you call me so I can train her” Amber requested

“Yes, I will do that” Alex said

“Can I talk to you alone for a second” Amber asked Alex

“Yeah, sure” Alex said

  * They both walked out of the apartment to talk



“something wrong?” Alex asked curious “It’s not Lexa right”

“No, Lexa is fine, like I said inside already, multiple times” Amber said

“Then what is it?” Alex asked

“Alex, you are my friend, and I am officially concerned about you” Amber said

“Why”

“Your behavior, Alex, since this ‘Lexa’ came you’ve been nice to and concerned about her, it’s starting to get weird”

“What are you talking about”

“You almost fell down on your knees of happiness when I told you the stutter would go over”

“Well, yeah, I gotta deal with her for a while, and the stutter isn’t the most fun thing to be around”

“Seriously, Alex, you care for her, a lot”

“I DON’T CARE FOR ANYONE” Alex yelled

“You would never be this nice to anyone you didn’t care for, you are barely this nice to your own mother”

“Yeah, well, she’s annoying, and I have been trying to be nice to her for Tamsin, she likes her so I am doing this for her”

“That’s BS, you wouldn’t do that for anyone, I’m telling you, if you didn’t know, you care for this girl, now you do know”

“Amber, I don’t care for her, that’s ridiculous, now, go, I don’t want to get mad at you”

“seriously, YOU’RE ALWAYS MAD, AT EVERYONE”

“AMBER I SUGGEST YOU GO NOW”

“Fine, but seriously, do something about this”

“GOOOO”

  * Amber walked away and Alex went back inside



“Evvveerrrytthinggg allllrrrighhht” Lexa asked

“Yes, your stutter will go away, go sleep it of” Alex said aggressively

“Whhhhaaatttt aa….aabooouuuuut FffffTttttWwwwwDdddd” Lexa asked

“What. Ow. ‘Fear The Walking Dead’. You can watch it, I am gonna go” Alex said frustrated

“Bbbuuutttt. Ppplllleeeaaasse sstttaayyyy” Lexa said

  * Alex walked out of the door, Lexa looked confused but thought it would go over, after all Alex eased up around her, so she had hope for her, then she watched a couple more episodes of ‘Fear The Walking Dead’ and then decided to go to sleep




	17. That B*tch

_Hell_ _: 6 March 2016_

  * Lexa woke up at 11AM because of a loud knock at her door, she thought it was Alex



“COMING” She shouted, she just went to the door in her PJ’s, all black PJ’s of course, after all it was her favorite color, but whose wasn’t

  * Lexa opened the door



“WHAT UP GIRL” Tamsin said

“Tamsin?” Lexa said

“Hey, your stutter is gone, that’s awesome, Alex didn’t tell me, where is she” Tamsin said while walking into the apartment

“Yeah, I guess, I haven’t been awake long tho, and she isn’t here, she left yesterday after Amber talked to her, I think she was mad” Lexa said while shutting the door and walking with Tamsin to the couch and sitting down

“You sound like you never had a stutter to begin with, and where the hell did that b*tch went” Tamsin said kinda mad at Alex for leaving Lexa alone like that

“Yeah, it’s pretty great, Amber did say it would only take hours or days, so I guess I got lucky, and Alex didn’t tell me where she went, I asked for her to stay, but she was mad so she didn’t listen”

“That’s great Lexa, it must’ve been annoying, and do you know why she was mad”

“It was haha, and I don’t know, Amber told us the news that it was just a temporary stutter, then she asked to talk to Alex alone, after that Alex came in looking mad, like she was the first time I met her, and then she just walked away”

“Freaking amazing” Tamsin said sarcastic

“It’s okay, I just watched ‘Fear The Walking Dead’, and I’m sure Alex is fine, just being Alex”

“I have heard of it but never watched it, and yeah, sure, except that Amber and Alex are not the best friends, Amber always says stuff to Alex to make her angry, it’s like her goal to make Alex mad, but somehow they are friends, I don’t even know how they don’t want to cut each other, I don’t get it”

“You wanne go look for Alex”

“Give that girl some time, that’s all she needs, I’ll stay with you”

“AWESOME”

“YASSS”

“What do you wanne do”

“It’s your apartment, you say”

“I don’t have much to do”

“I got an Xbox, PlayStation, WII, and other, you chose, we do”

“I don’t have any clue what that is”

“GIRLL, my apartment right freaking now, that’s just embarrassing”

“Hey, almost everyone on my planet died of radiation okay, we didn’t exactly have the luxury of shit you guys do, like this iPhone thing”

“Yeah, okay, pretty solid excuse”

“Let’s go then”

“YEAHHHH LET’S GOOOOOO” Tamsin said excited while walking towards the door

“YASSSSSSSSSS” Lexa said While following

“That’s so gay” Tamsin said joking around while exiting the apartment

  * Lexa laughed at that, Tamsin always made her laugh, they were destined to be best friends. They both went to Tamsin’s apartment




	18. The old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not posting so long, I got a lot going on.  
> But ... yeah, I got nothing, just sorry.
> 
> Also, warning, this chapter involves a non-binary character, and I don't have a lot of knowledge on it, so I'm sorry if I said something wrong or used the wrong pronounces (which I think I did correct but I'm not sure), so sorry in advanced, just trying to include everyone here.

“What’s up?” Someone asked Alex

“Why is everyone thinking that something is wrong” Alex said

“I didn’t ask what was wrong, man”

“NOTHING IS WRONG” Alex yelled

“Dude, calm down, gee”

“STOP ASKING ME WHAT’S WRONG FOR F*CK SAKE”

“Alex, I did not ask you that”

“Yes, you did”

“Then I’ll go, I’ll leave you alone”

“NO, Max, please”

“Dude, the f*ck”

“Can we just do something”

“You wanne go ruin some life’s”

“Yes, please, let’s go”

“OKAY, YASSSSSSSS”

“No talk about this, deal”

“DEAL, dude, it’s been toooo long since we have worked together, I promise, only fun allowed today”

“You’re the best”

“I know” Max said pulling the lapels on their jacket

“Where do you wanne start”

“Can we hit some homophobic people”

“We could”

“But”

“Why not make people feel really bad if they use the wrong pronounces and after that ruin their life’s”

“YASSS, you read my mind”

“DID YOU JUST ASSUME MY GENDER” Alex joked

“Ow, no, no, I didn’t mean too, I’m sorry men” Max joked

“YOU DID IT AGAIN”

  * They both bursted out laughing



“But today is about getting your mind of of things” Max said

“Yeah, but…” Alex wanted to say something to Max

“Nothing, Alex, what do you wanne do”

“Let’s hit some happy normal people and let’s make them so crazy they gotta go to a mental institution”

“I’m cool with that”

“Yes, I know you are, you love that”

“I love a lot of things”

“LET’S DO THIS”

“YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, LE GOO”

  * They both went to work, but they didn’t see it as working tho, they always had a great time destroying people’s life’s.




	19. The Girlfriend

  * Lexa and Tamsin had been playing games for a while now, it was already 5pm, until there was a knock on Tamsin’s door, Tamsin went to open it



“Hi, Betty what are you doing here” Tamsin asked Betty while holding the door against herself so that Betty couldn’t look inside

“I wanted to see you” Betty answered while trying to look through the gap between Tamsin and the door “What’s going on”

“Nothing, why do you ask”

“Tamsin, open the door”

“Why, you need something”

“You’re hiding something, I know we’re technically not in a relationship but I want you to be at least honest if you have someone over”

“No one’s here”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I came in” Betty said while pushing Tamsin aside and walking in

“Betty …” Tamsin started, wanting to explain

“You lied, Tamsin. And you promised me you would tell me if you had someone else over. You know, I thought you actually cared for me, guess I’m just another toy to you”

“You are not a toy”

“SAVE IT” Betty said while walking back to the door

“BETTY” Tamsin said and taking Betty’s hand pushing her against the wall “That’s Lexa, Alex is her guardian, she disappeared, so I’m taking care of Lexa instead, she is just a friend nothing more”

“You say that about everyone”

“Betty, you ARE different to me, we have been friends for a long time and I do care for you and not just as a friend anymore”

  * Betty started to walk away again but Tamsin took her arms and put her against the wall one’s more, holding Betty’s arms above Betty against the wall, and kissing her



“I love you, Betty, I have never loved anyone before, but I really do love you” Tamsin said after releasing her lips from Betty’s, and slowly letting go of Betty’s arms

“You do?”

“I do, I have been wanting to tell you that for days almost weeks now”

  * Betty kissed Tamsin again but this time longer



“I love you too, but you gotta promise me, that if we are gonna do this …”

“We are” Tamsin said while interrupting Betty

“Let me finish. If we are gonna do this, you can’t f*ck anyone else, if you truly love me, you could do that, right?”

“I can, I promise, no more sleeping with other people, I’m all yours now”

“You mean that, right”

“I know it’s gonna be hard to trust me, but I got something that will prove to you that I really am serious here. Uhu ... Betty Trusky, do you wanne be my girlfriend, officially” Tamsin said very serious

“Yes, yes, I do” Betty said smiling and kissing Tamsin again, and all this time Lexa just stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do, but she thought it was kinda cute tho.


End file.
